User blog:0ShadowStories/ERBIdeas - Link VS Sir Lancelot 2
The first rematch i've ever done. Lets do it. First Battle: http://epicrapbattlesofhistory.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:0ShadowStories/Link_VS_Sir_Lancelot "Link is shown looking up at a castle. He plays Zelda's Lullaby and Lancelot opens the castle gate and walks out." '' EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Link VS Sir Lancelot! BEGIN! '''Link': Link's back bitch, here to prove this old timer is plain lame. Just wait till you see the success of my wii u game. Listen up and i'll play the song of time. You'll tremble in your armor with every one of my rhymes. With the Master Sword, i'll tear right through your weak armor. You're life has more betrayal and death then Le Morte D' Arthur. Your life's more sad then dealing with your deadbeat dad. And You got some girl pregnant and then went mad! My 64 games were so great, they both got remade! Man, you're old fame already started to fade. Dude, Monty Python is the only reason people remember you. So like that French guy, i bid this son of a hamster adieu. Lancelot: Silence boy, you get ridden more then your horse. I'll beat you again and claim your piece of the triforce! You can't even step to the legacy that i've made. Make like the rabbit and get blown up by the Holy Hand Grenade! I'll rip you apart, watch as you beg and plea. I'm stronger then when you wear the mask of a Fierce Deity! Why bother to face a true knight of Chivalry? You be caught in awe by my ice cold blade and delivery. On this track, your rhymes are dead. And you must ready for bed. At least that's what im getting from that sleeping cap on your head! You spit more repettive bullshit then your game's dialogue scripts. And your 'legendary artifact' was just electronic chips! Link: Those are your disses? Tis' just a scratch. Trust me Lancelot, you won't win this rematch. I'm a Hyrule Warrior, you can't step to me. I'm the best swordsman around, can't you see? I'll say, i must agree you happen to be quite observant. But your a slave to Arthur, your name even means Servant! Could you not talk in old man's english for once in your life? You can't call yourself honorable when you had an affair with Arthur's wife! Lancelot: Hey listen! I'm getting tired of hearing Peter Pan here cry and whine. Cause your raps are more confusing then your damn timeline! Get back on the King of Red Lions and get lost at sea. Your only family is a god damn giant tree! I'm the son of a King for god's sake! Your weak ass gets beat by both Zelda, and the Lady of the Lake. Face Sir Lancelot and things are sure to get violent. Pretend this one of your games and just stay fucking silent. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC "Swords clashing" RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who Won? Link Lancelot Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts